


So Much Wrong

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Short, Singing, Song: Walk Me Home (Pink), shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Prompt: Zack dancing after a shower and Owen catching him, to the song Walk Me Home by Pink.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	So Much Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts).



> I'm tired, Spaz. I blame you! Basically, I told Spaz I wanted to have 50% of the Zachwen stories on AO3. So she's making me write short drabbles, 500 words or less. >_< I hate writing short drabbles. I like background building. XD
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"Walk me home in the dead of niiiiight." He sang along loudly as he bent down to shut off the water. "I can't be alone with all that's on my miiiiind." He straightened up and pushed open the curtain. He stepped out of the shower, dripping water all over the floor, and grabbed a towel. "So say you'll stay with me toniiiight…" He sang out as he spun around, twirling the towel with him for a moment. He shook and swiveled his hips and danced around the small bathroom in circles. He was completely lost in the song playing from his phone. He had no sense of time or anything as he swayed with the music. "'Cause there is so much wrong... going on outside."

The song finished and Zach turned towards the counter. He grabbed the phone, turned off the music as the next song began to play, and turned towards the door. His eyes widened and he let out a surprised squeak. His phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor.

Owen leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and a wide smile on his face. His eyes looked his mate up and down, appreciating the fact that Zach was still just holding his towel. "Nothing wrong going on here."

"It's not nice to spy, you know." Zach's eyes narrowed into a glare. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Owen said, pushing away from the door.

Zach continued to glare at him as he stepped closer. "If you've broken my phone…"

Owen slid closer and slipped his arm around Zach's waist. He pulled the younger man flush against him. "Then I'll buy you a new one."

Zach wrinkled his nose and attempted to push him away. "I'm all wet."

Owen just tightened his grip on Zach. "I like you all wet."

Zach dropped his towel and wrapped his arms around Owen's neck. "Fine. But if we're late again, you're telling Claire."


End file.
